Cool, Cool Mountain
Cool, Cool Mountain is the fourth course in Super Mario 64. It can be accessed from the painting on the left side of the room near the door to Bob-omb Battlefield, on the first floor of Princess Peach's castle. The door leading to it requires at least 3 Power Stars to be opened. Course Versions There are three versions of the course that can appear by selecting different stars. Keep in mind that if there are any blue stars (uncollected) present in the star selection menu, then the last version that can be selected is the first blue star and not the stars after it: *'Version 1': Accessed by selecting Star 1. The penguin is not present to challenge Mario at sliding. *'Version 2': Accessed by selecting Star 2, 3, 4, and 6. The penguin is present, challenging Mario to the race. *'Version 3': Accessed by selecting Star 5. This version is identical to Version 2 except that the snowman's body is present to allow Mario to bring it down to meet its head. Additionally, the penguin will become a fat penguin once 120 coins are collected. A Press Counts In the A Button Challenge, no A Presses are required to collect all seven stars. Entering Cool, Cool Mountain (0x) Performing a dive recover (press B'' at run speed) allows entering the painting without pressing A. Slip Slidin' Away ''(0x) :Video: https://youtu.be/vqbq-yeLWbI '' Since Mario already starts out at higher grounds of the course, and there are teleporters available to teleport Mario back to the top, this star presents no issues. That being said, frame-walking is required to get up a slope to reach the chimney that leads to the slide. Once exiting out the slide, the star is reachable with a precise dive recover (the star is only 257 units above groundStar Heights: https://youtu.be/xE7hrQ8sHhU?t=1m42s). Li'l Penguin Lost ''(0x) :Video: https://youtu.be/oXAjWluPjho '' Mario frame-walks up the slope to reach where the little penguin is. He then grabs it, sliding down the mountain to give the baby back to mother penguin. The rewarded star is above the maximum height that a dive recover can reach (288 units), and thus, Mario needs to teleport all the way back to the top and drop down from above to collect the star. Big Penguin Race ''(0x) :Video: https://youtu.be/TQMbgDeAMRU '' Enter the slide in the same fashion done in Star 1, and then beat the penguin in the race. Afterward, collect the star. Frosty Slide for 8 Red Coins ''(0x) :Video: https://youtu.be/XH2exVpK6EI '' No tricky techniques are required to collect all red coins by using a solid strategy and good maneuvering. Snowman's Lost His Head ''(0x) :Video: https://youtu.be/t_ETEIo3fvs '' With the convenient slope located in the beginning, Mario can reach the Snowman's body and help it roll down the mountain to reach its head with Mario's guidance. While the star is too high to reach without jumping, there is a Spindrift nearby to provide the necessary height to reach it. Wall Kicks Will Work ''(0x) :Video: https://youtu.be/NnC5n70j1KE '' The main trick is landing on a Spindrift to activate twirling, then use a specific trajectory with a high speed to reach the star from above to bypass the need to long jump or wall kick. While the maximum speed of twirling is 31, Pannenkoek found a way to twirl faster than that. It is done by ''not steering Mario most of the time to conserve the high speed achieved by sliding down from the tiptop of the mountain, where it is reached by frame-walking. CCM 100 Coins (0x) :Video: https://youtu.be/jWjQ0Bwbbxk '' By collecting the coins in the big slide (where there are 73 coins) and sliding down the outer slide of the mountain, Mario would gather enough coins to spawn the 100 coin star. Other Challenges In a CCC Challenge, all non-coin missions can be completed on a single-star basis. The most difficult stars to collect are ''Slip Slidin' Away and Big Penguin Race due to the mandatory requirement of clipping through the wall using a baby penguin in order to reach the entrance without collecting coinsCoinless, CC, & CCC Challenges: https://youtu.be/dNvNdw1yCXo?t=4m30s. In a full-game run, however, Snowman's Lost His Head cannot be collected, since the snowman only appears when selecting the said mission, and the previous mission is a red-coin star mission, which is not allowed in a CCC challenge but must be completed for Snowman's Lost His Head to be selectableCoinless, CC, & CCC Challenges: https://youtu.be/dNvNdw1yCXo?t=8m3s. In a No Buttons Allowed challenge, Slip Slidin' Away, Frosty Slide for 8 Red Coins, Wall Kicks Will Work and 100 Coins can be collected using only the joystick and the C buttons (to turn the camera)No Buttons Allowed: https://youtu.be/qv71-MjndRc, https://youtu.be/UQHkwexn0mM, https://youtu.be/oMU09py1yTA, https://youtu.be/OdSZsLjB1fg. In a No Joystick Allowed challenge, Frosty Slide for 8 Red Coins can be collected without using the joystickNo Joystick Allowed: https://youtu.be/hfnkD40Wpps. References Category:Courses